


At Ease, Soldier

by Pillow_Face



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Face/pseuds/Pillow_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the LJ kink meme: 'I'd like a fic that contains Sherlock saying "At ease, Soldier" to John. It popped into my head today, but I couldn't think of a reason why he would say it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease, Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fill purely because inspiration struck as I was browsing. I had inspiration for a more NC-17 story but I can't write porn to save my life so this will have to do.

 

~*~

John sighed as he shut the fridge door. He was tired of doing the groceries but it was that or eat whatever Sherlock decided wasn’t good enough for his experiments. He turned from the fridge only to find Sherlock watching him from the doorway. This may not have been so out of the ordinary if it weren’t for the fact that Sherlock wore nothing but a towel around his waist and was still dripping wet. John heard himself gasp before he even processed that he’d done it. Hiding your feelings towards your gorgeous flatmate wasn’t easy at the best of times let alone when he was barely covered. Oh god, he felt certain parts of his anatomy starting to show an interest while Sherlock continued to silently watch him.

“Was there something you needed?” John quietly congratulated himself on how level his voice sounded even though his heart rate was rapidly increasing while certain images flashed through his mind. Sherlock smirked, the one he saved for when he was up to something. How bad was it that John had already catalogued his flatmate’s expressions after a mere six months? Boy, did he have it bad.

“That all depends on what you mean by need. Need in the sense of to continue my existence or need in the sense that I may go mad if I don’t get what I want this instant?”

John blinked in confusion. He had yet to perfect his Sherlock to human speak translator. “Umm… I’m not sure.”

Sherlock broke eye contact before his gaze swept over John’s body. “Well I suppose you can be forgiven as in this instance the two overlap somewhat.”

John felt his posture become rigid as Sherlock once again made, and held, eye contact while he slowly made his way closer to John. John gulped and tried to look away but found himself pinned by that intense gaze. “You should get dressed. Can’t have you getting ill.”

Sherlock chuckled as he halted a few inches in front of John. “It’s at least 28 degrees in here. My immune system is certainly not that pathetic.” John found himself unable to say anything further or even move while Sherlock studied his face. John forgot how to breathe when Sherlock’s attention halted at his lips. Oh god surely he wasn’t going to…

Sherlock was smirking again as he leaned in so his mouth was beside John’s ear. John felt a shudder run through his body when those lips brushed against his ear and he was sure Sherlock’s voice had become even deeper than usual. “At ease, soldier” John wasn’t even aware he’d been at attention till he felt himself relax as Sherlock’s lips met his own.

~*~


End file.
